Finding True Love
by TheOldTeamFan
Summary: An unusual case for the team


**Waking the Dead Fanfiction**

**Feelings**

**Note: These characters are taken from BBC 1 Waking the Dead. NO COPYWRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED!!!**

**Rated: (PG)**

**Pairing: Boyd/Grace**

**Chapter 1**

**Something's Missing**

A normal Monday morning. The team had recently finished a case on a brutal murder of a 7 year old girl found buried in a deserted back garden. It had been very emotional for all.  
Now they had finished they were expecting another one to arrive from the commissioner straight away but nothing had come yet. Spence and Mel had decided resort to the archives for unsolved cases while Frankie had plenty to do in the path lab. However Boyd was pacing about in his office. He needed to work. Around 3:00 pm Spence and Mel had come back from the archives with no luck at all. While Spence, Mel and Frankie were sitting around in the main office wondering if the week was going to be one of those slow and boring weeks, Boyd was in his office almost to the edge of frustration when the phone rang. The others outside all sat up straight hoping that it was the commissioner with another case for them to solve otherwise they would die of boredom and then the commissioner would have to employ another Cold Case team to solve their unexplainable deaths.

Boyd was in his office. It was the Commissioner on the phone. He did indeed have a new case for them.  
Boyd hung the phone up and walked out into the main office.  
All three faces looked at him.

" Well?" Spence asked praying under his breath that it was good news.

Boyd looked them with a very serious expression on his face.

" I'm very sorry to say this but I'm afraid we... do have a case"

The team all released their breath.

" Finally!" exclaimed Spence.

" So what do we have?" Mel asked as she sat back in her chair.

Boyd walked up to the board and handed them each a file.

" Okay...." he started to say.  
He looked around the room someone was missing.

" Where's Grace?" Boyd asked the team.

The three younger members of the team all looked at each other.  
Boyd noticed the worried expression on their faces. Some gut feeling inside his stomach told him that something was very wrong.  
Boyd continued to look at the other three until one of them told him what was the matter.

Spence turned around.

" We um haven't seen Grace for a couple of days. Last week she was in. Then around 6:00pm she left the office telling us that she was just going out to re visit one of the suspects to do another psychological profile and that was the last we saw of her." Mel explained.

Boyd looked down at the file for a minute. Then looked back up.

" Sir?" Spence said.

" Okay Spence, I would like you to call the Commissioner and tell him something urgent has come up. Frankie go  
into my office and get me my mobile." Boyd instructed.  
Spence went to phone the Commissioner and Frankie went into Boyd's office to get his phone.

In Boyd's office Frankie went over to his jacket which was hanging on back of the seat when she noticed in the corner of her eye a paper with Boyd's name scribbled on it.  
She recgonized the handwriting immediatley. It was from Grace. Suddenly she had a terrible feeling inside of her which made her stomach trun over.  
Frankie took the letter and went back out into the main office.

" Boyd!" she said as she entered.

Boyd turned around from the board.

" Yeah, what do you have?" he asked.

Frankie handed him the letter. Boyd also immediatley recognized the writing.  
Without saying another word, he quietly walked back to his office and closed the door behind him.  
Mel and Spence both had confused faces. Frankie had a concered look on her face. All three of them looked ahead as they saw Boyd draw the blinds down.  
Mel turned around.

" What's wasa that?" she asked her friend.

" Well you know Boyd asked me to go in there to get his mobile right?" Frankie explained.

Spence and Mel all nodded thier heads.

" And?" Spence asked gesturing with his hands.

" And, I noticed a letter on his desk addressed to him. It was from Grace." Frankie continued.

Both Spence and Mel's mouth dropped open.

" From Grace!" Mel repeated.

Frankie nodded.

" I think it's bad news?" Frankie replied.

**Chapter 2 **

**Resignation**

Inside the office Boyd sat quietly in his chair. He had read and re read the letter that was addresed to him.  
He could actually believe what was in but more importantly he didn't believe that Grace would actually pack up and leave without saying anything. He wondered what made her leave all of  
a sudden. Was it something to do woth the cases or was it something to do with him. He knew that recently after having heard the devestating news about his son, Luke's death he had been distant and had anger outburst from time to time which weren't nessecary. If he had done something to upset Grace, he didn't mean it. he felt terrible. Grace was his best friend, his only friend and becasue of him she had left. He was lost without her.

Boud had to tell the team the news.  
He quietly walked back out into the main office. Spence,Mel and Frankie all turned around and saw that there was something was wrong.

" Boyd what is it?" Frankie asked.

" This letter... is from.. Grace she said that she has left the team." Boyd stuttered.


End file.
